thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Баника Кончита
Banica Conchita, regarded as Evil Food Eater Conchita and eventually Master of the Graveyard, was a Duke of the Beelzenian Empire. Obsessed with food since an early age, the curious Banica made a contract with the Demon of Gluttony to taste all the foods in the world, leading her to eat the most grotesque foods imaginable. In pursuit of her obsession, she eventually devoured herself and the demon with her, becoming the new Demon of Gluttony. Баника Кончита - прозвана Злой Пожирательницей Кончитой, позже стала Хозяйкой Кладбища, была герцогиней Вельзенианской империи. Любопытная Баника с детства любила поесть, потом заключила договор с демоном Чревоугодия, ради желания попробовать все блюда мира, что привело её к поеданию самой невероятной и нелепой еды. Вследствие своей одержимости, она съела и себя, и демона внутри, из-за чего сама стала новым демоном Чревоугодия. Биография Ранние годы :"Eat. There should be nothing left." :―Megour Conchita to her daughter[src] :"Ешь. Ничего не должно остаться." :―Мегуру Кончита своей дочери[src] Баника - дочь Музури и Мегуру Кончита, родилась в Гасто, Вельзенианской империи, в ноябре 296 года ЭС. Следующей ночью, после её рождения, все домашние праздновали это событие, пируя мясом свиньи баэму. В силу возраста только Баника не участвовала в трапезе. Banica was born in Gasto in the Beelzenian Empire in November, EC 296,[1] the daughter of Muzuri and Megour Conchita. The night following her birth a celebration was held in her honor where the household feasted on the baemu pig. Due to her young age, she was the only one who did not partake in the meal. Со временем, домочадцы Баники начали страдать от болезни Гула, которой они заразились от мяса баэму. Из-за этого они были вынуждены все время есть, чтобы не умереть, зачастую им приходилось поглощать необычные и даже опасные вещи. Единственную здоровую в доме, Банику, мучила её собственная мать: когда девочка отказывалась есть, женщина с угрозами запихивала пищу ей в глотку. В конце концов, угрюмая девочка стала послушной из страха перед злостью Мегуру. As the years progressed, Banica's household suffered from the Gula Disease, which they had contracted from eating the baemu. It forced them to continuously eat to avoid death, often leading to devouring unusual and lethal items. The only one not affected, Banica, was tormented by her increasingly deranged mother, terrorized when refusing to eat and having food forced down her throat. Eventually, the gloomy child grew obedient out of fear of Megour's abuse. В январе 306 года по землям Кончита прошел голод, и в поместье почти не осталось продуктов. В марте Баника увидела ссору родителей и то как Музури убил Мегуру, которая пыталась есть мертвых слуг. Со смертью матери Баника впала в депрессию и заперлась в подвале с едой. Комната была неудобной, и девочка была там в одна, но вскоре она встретила Арте и Поло - своих новых слуг. Вскоре они стали её близкими друзьями и с тех пор сопровождали её повсюду. In January of EC 306, a famine swept through the Conchita territory, leaving the household in low supply of food. In хMarch, Banica witnessed Megour attempt to devour the dead servants, and Muzuri's subsequent murder of her in the scuffle that followed.[2] With Megour's death, Banica fell into a depression and locked herself up in the basement's food storage. Lonely and uncomfortable in the room, she soon after met Arte and Pollo, her new servants. Before long, they became close friends, accompanying her everywhere.[3] Королевская помолвка В июне 311 года, Банику обручили с Карлосом Марлоном, третьим принцем Марлона. Спустя несколько месяцев, примерно в феврале 312 года, она отправилась в Марлон со своими слугами, где Рон Граппл, её главный камергер, представил Банику принцу Карлосу. Во время визита дети узнали друг друга лучше и начали теплее относиться к своей свадьбе. В это время Баника рассказала Карлосу о своей мечте: объехать весь мир и попробовать блюда самых разных стран. In June of EC 311, Banica was betrothed to Carlos Marlon, the third prince of Marlon. A few months later, around February of EC 312, she traveled to Marlon with her servants and was introduced to Prince Carlos by her head chamberlain, Ron Grapple. During her stay, the two became acquainted with each other, slowly warming up to the idea of marriage. During this time, she conveyed to Carlos how she wished to travel the world and sample the dishes of various countries. Позже Баника приняла участие в торжественной трапезе в честь её помолвки с Карлосом, во время которой она кротко извинилась за Арте и Поло - они грубо отозвались об еде Марлона. В ходе трапезы часть еды не доели. Кроме того, один из солдат принца Калта показывал вещи пойманной колдуньи - и когда он их складывал, Баника заметила бокал, связанный с упадком её семьи. Later, Banica attended a dinner celebrating her engagement with Carlos, only meekly apologizing as Arte and Pollo crassly insulted the Marlon food. During the dinner, several of the attendants left their food half-finished; as it was winding down, Banica witnessed one of Prince Cult's soldiers hand over the personal effects of a mage they had captured; among them, she spied the wineglass connected with her family's downfall. Это спровоцировало срыв и она начала есть чужие объедки, вспомнив свой страх перед больной матерью. Разозленный король Кэрон подумал, что Баника больна Гулой и разорвал помолвку. Вернувшись домой после “провала”, Баника заедала обиду едой. This triggered an attack where she began desperately devouring all of the leftovers there for fear of her deceased mother. Furious and believing she was afflicted with Gula, King Charon dissolved the engagement. Returning home from her "failure", Banica immersed herself in food.[4] В Погоне за Наслаждениями :"If that is the case, then I regret nothing. I believe I have already tasted almost all the cuisine of the world." :―Banica[src] Из-за постоянного дефицита в еде по всей Вельзении, в январе 316 года Баника отправилась за границу и побывала во многих странах, в поисках лучших способов посадки урожая и хранения еды, чтобы разрешить проблему Вельзении. Во время своей поездки вельзенианская аристократка ознакомилась со многими кухнями и привезла на родину множество новых рецептов, что расширило кухню Вельзении.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Because of the constant food shortages occurring throughout the Beelzenian Empire, Banica embarked on a journey abroad in January of EC 316 and traveled to numerous foreign countries, searching for the best crop-growing and food-preserving methods to solve Beelzenia's problem.[5] Discovering many new cuisines in her studies, the Beelzenian aristocrat brought back these new foods and their recipes to the Empire, radically increasing the domestic foods in the country.[6] В августе 319 года Баника анонимно присутствовала на фестивале урожая Грабия, где она приняла участие в конкурсе по поеданию томатов и одержала победу с невероятным отрывом.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV За ее ценный вклад в усиление империи, Банику стали называть "Гурманка-дворянка Баника". В августе 321 года Музури Кончита умер от сердечного приступа, из-за чего Баника снова впала в депрессию и продолжила утешаться едой.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita During Grabia's harvest festival held in August of EC 319, Banica arrived unannounced and participated in its tomato eating competition, winning by an overwhelming majority.[7] Because of her contributions to the ailing Empire, the young noble became well regarded as "Gourmet Noble Banica".[8] In August of EC 321, her father died of a heart attack, causing Banica to slip into another depression, again comforting herself with food. [9] Спустя два месяца имератрица Юнона, как опекун земель Кончита, провозгласила Банику наследницей её отца, и та, получив титул, стала одной из Пяти Герцогов.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PVВ то же время Баника, при поддержке местных фермеров, начала создавать новое вино под названием "Кровавая Могила". Two months later, Empress Juno, having custody over the family's territories, appointed Banica as her father's successor and she took up his title as one of the Five Dukes.[10] During this period she began developing a new wine, dubbed "Blood Grave", with the cooperation of the local farmers.[11] Вкус соблазна :"Take away food from you, and what's that leave?" :―The Demon of Gluttony to Banica[src] :"Если отнять у тебя еду, что останется?" :―Демон Чревоугодия - Банике[src] В июле 323 года Баника отправилась в новое путешествие, однако она быстро вернулась, как только узнала об исчезновении Рона. На следующий день Баника слегла от ожирения, из-за чрезмерного поедания пищи, и оставалась в постели. В тот же вечер ей явился демон и, намекнув о близкой смерти, напомнил ей про незаконченные дела. In July of EC 323, Banica embarked on another journey, but swiftly returned after hearing that Ron had gone missing. The next day, Banica collapsed and was diagnosed with "visceral abnormalities" due to her self-abusive eating and confined to her bed. That evening, she was visited by a demon, who remarked upon her impending death and unfinished business therein. Демон открыл Банике, что она попробовала только половину блюд мира, и предложил сделку - она не умрет и сможет отведать остальные блюда. Сначала Баника оказалась - она помнила, как её мать и слуги погибли по вине демона. Тогда Демон ушел, но перед этим он оставил у кровати бокал и предупредил, что если она выпьет содержимое бокала - это будет считаться за заключение контракта. Проснувшись на следующее утро, Баника увидела бокал и по запаху определила содержимое как кровь баэму. У нее были слабые сомнения, но любопытство пересилило, и Баника выпила кровь, тем самым заключив сделку с демоном. The demon revealed she had only tasted half of the world's food, offering her a contract to avoid her death and try the rest. Banica initially declined on account how her mother and the entire staff had previously been killed due to the demon and it left, but not before leaving a wine glass by her bed, claiming drinking the contents would be agreement to the contract. The next morning she awoke and saw the glass, realizing it was full of baemu blood when smelling it. Consumed by her curiosity, Banica drank after minimal hesitation, making the contract. Благодаря силе Демона, Баника полностью выздоровела и похудела. А с помощью новообретенных способностей, гурманка с новыми силами продолжила пробовать незнакомые блюда. Through the Demon's power, Banica's figure slimmed and she made a full recovery. With her newfound abilities, the revitalized gourmand began tasting the foods she had yet to have tried.[12] Declining Obsession Всепоглощающая одержимость :"Even in death, you annoy me." :―Banica to Ildebrando :"Ты меня даже мертвым раздражаешь." :― Баника - Илдебрандо [src] :thumb В ноябре того же года, в особняке герцога Орухари устроили банкет в честь вызоровления Баники. Виновница торжества появилась в сопровождении своих слуг-двойняшек и поразила всех присутствующих своей шикарной фигурой. К концу торжества, она попросила слуг вынести десерт, и они вынесли блюдо с кучей живых пауков и других насекомых. Баника радостно начала их поедать, не обращая никакого внимания на отвращение остальных гостей. At the mansion of Duke Oruhari, a banquet was held in November of that same year,[13] celebrating her recovery. Banica, accompanied by her twin servants, arrived to participate at the banquet, surprising everyone with her new, thin body. By the end of the festivities, she asked her servants to bring out her dessert, and they presented her with numerous live insects and spiders. Delighted, Banica ate them despite her audience's disgust.[14] К ноябрю 324 года, Баника полностью отказалась от общения с кем-то извне, ссылаясь на свою недавно перенесенную болезнь, и передала слугам полномочия по надзору и управлению своих земель. Окончательно разорвав связи с внешним миром, Кончита использовала Бокал, чтобы воскресить покойных слуг своей семьи - и получила армию нежити, которой командовала Арте, для защиты особняка. By November of EC 324, Banica refused to meet with anyone on the grounds of her earlier illness, transferring the management and supervision of her territories to her two servants.[15] After deserting herself from the outside world, Conchita used the glass to reanimate her family's former servants, having her undead army guard her mansion with Arte as their commander.[16] Начиная с 325 года, Баника нанимала поваров в особняк, но её быстро раздражало их отвращение от аппетитов, и поэтому, в качестве наказания для них, она приказывала Арте и Поло убивать каждого повара и сервировать к обеду их трупы. Наняв, а потом съев тринадцать поваров, к ней в особняк устроился четырнадцатый - Илдебрандо, однако он тоже быстро ей надоел и она велела слугам убить его, по тем же причинам, что и предыдущих поваров. Starting in EC 325, Banica hired a number of cooks to serve her meals but, because they were disgusted with her appetite, became irritated with them soon after and had Arte and Pollo murder each chef, being served their corpses for her meals as punishment. After hiring and cannibalizing thirteen chefs, Banica hired her fourteenth cook, Ildebrando, but quickly became annoyed with his disgusted behavior too, ordering her servants to murder him. В одну из ночей, Баника обнаружила в своем особняке Платоник с красным винным бокалом в руках. Кончита обрадовалась, отобрала у воровки бокал, и отправила за ней воскрешенного Илдебрандо, но Платоник успела сбежать через сад. Баника решила съесть Илдебрандо за неудачу, пока он находится в сознании, и едва обратила внимание на то, что он слегка ранил её шею. One night, Banica discovered the thief Platonic in her mansion, the red wine glass in hand. Amused, she merely took back the glass before sending the revived Ildebrando after her, Platonic escaping through the garden. For Ildebrando's failure, Banica moved in to devour him while he was still conscious, barely reacting when he briefly injured her quickly healing neck.[17] Великая любовь :"Didn't I tell you, once upon a time? That my dream was "to eat up everything in the world". I then realized! That everything in the world was something I "can eat"! The pigs! The dogs! The birds! The ground! The residence! The town! The country! The continent! I can eat it all, all! So I— shall devour all of this world!" :―Evil Food Eater Conchita[src] :"Разве однажды я не рассказывала тебе? Про мою мечту "попробовать все в этом мире". Я ведь поняла! Все, что есть в мире - это одновременно то, что я "могу съесть"! Свиней! Собак! Птиц! Земли! Дома! Города! Страны! Континенты! Я могу съесть все, все это! Наконец, я могу съесть весь мир!" :―Evil Food Eater Conchita[src] Позже Баника наняла известного повара Джозефа. Со временем она поняла, что это её бывший жених - Карлос. Их отношения начали развиваться и однажды Баника, напившись, провела с ним ночь. Позже выяснилось, что она забеременела. А когда в замок начали прибывать имперские посланники с приглашениями, Баника приказала слугам убивать их. Afterwards, Banica hired the famed Joseph as her next cook. As time went on, she realized he was actually her former fiancé, Carlos. Their relationship wound up culminating in a night spent together when she was drunk, proceeding from there. Soon after, Banica became pregnant with his child. When imperial messengers began arriving with invitations over the next few months, she had her servants kill them. Спустя некоторое время, к апрелю, Вельзенианская армия осадила особняк и Баника подняла орду нежити и отдала под командование Арте и Поло. Когда испуганный Карлос узнал воскрешенного камердинера - Рона - Баника объяснила, что все мертвецы, которых она призвала, раньше были слугами в её особняке. Карлос в ужасе продолжил спрашивать, и Баника рассказала о том, как после путешествия заграницу её осенило, и описала свое обновленное желание поглотить весь мир. После Баника повела свою орду нежити через свои земли, чтобы атаковать близлежащие города, так и продолжая потакать своему ненасытному аппетиту. When the Beelzenian army later lay siege to the mansion in April, Banica raised an undead horde to defend the mansion, led by Arte and Pollo. As the terrified Carlos recognized the revived grand chamberlain, Ron, Banica elaborated on how the undead were all of the mansion's previous servants she had brought back. To his frightened questioning, Banica explained the realization she had from her journeys abroad, describing her renewed desire to eat the entire world. Having driven her undead horde across the region to attack the nearby towns, Banica continued indulging her insatiable appetite. Спустя несколько дней Карлос попытался сбежать и герцогиня отправила своих слуг-двойняшек вдогонку. После короткой ссоры, Баника отказалась отпускать Карлоса и заявила, что он останется у нее работать, к тому же теперь ему запрещено покидать особняк. When Carlos attempted to escape a few days later, the Duke sent her twin servants to capture him. After a brief confrontation between them, she denied his requests to leave and declared he would continue working for her, though forbidden from leaving the estate. Вскоре после этого, её любовник подал им суп и она немедленно начала его есть. Увидев, как Карлос упал, кашляя кровью, Баника поняла, что суп был отравлен, а на нее яд не подействовал, тогда как её любовник умирает. После она велела Арте и Поло приготовить блюдо из любимого. Когда ко столу подали тело Карлоса, Баника ела его с сентиментальным восторгом. Она одновременно наслаждалась новым вкусом и плакала. Несколько месяцев спустя она родила сына от Карлоса. Soon after, her lover served them soup and she readily devoured it. Seeing Carlos cough blood and collapse, Banica realized it was poisoned before watching her lover die, unaffected herself. She then ordered Arte and Pollo to cook her beloved. Served his body for dinner, Banica ate his remains with maudlin delight. While enjoying all the new flavors she tasted, Banica broke into tears.[18] Several months later, she gave birth to her and Carlos' son.[19] Ultimate Evil Food Предельно злая пища :"I wonder what I taste like?" :―Banica before eating herself[src] :"Интересно, какая я на вкус?" :―Баника, перед тем, как съесть себя[src] Примерно к августу 325 года Баника наконец доела Арте и Поло, и осталась в особняке одна - без слуг и без припасов. Когда все еще голодная Баника поняла, что есть больше нечего, она услышала детский плач и вспомнила о своем сыне от Карлоса. Тут её осенило, что ребенка тоже можно съесть, и она торопливо отправилась наверх. Around August of EC 325,[20] Banica finally ended up eating Arte and Pollo, running out of food and staff in the rest of the mansion. Once the still hungry Banica realized she had eaten everything in the mansion, the Duke heard the cry of a baby and remembered the child she had with Carlos. At the revelation that the baby was something to eat, Banica hurried upstairs toward the child. Однако добравшись до ребенка, Баника остановилась и умиленно смотрела как он спит. После она услышала демона, который побужал совершить задуманное, потому что порошок от Золотого Ключа медленно убивает её, ведь количество яда из супа увеличилось когда она съела Карлоса, в чьем теле тоже содержался яд. А ребенок, по словам демона, стал своего рода "вакциной", которая может противодействовать магии Гнева. Once Conchita reached the baby, however, she felt happy upon looking at its sleeping form, and delayed. She then heard the demon goading her into continuing, saying that the powder from the Golden Key was slowly killing her, the amount used to poison her soup bolstered by the degree that had been saturated in Carlos' body. It explained that the baby was a "vaccine", claiming it could counteract the Wrath magic. Несмотря на это, Баника отказалась есть свое дитя, из-за чего в её сознании проявился демон, недовольный таким решением. Пока демон злился, Баника узнала его облик - свиньи, что напомнило ей мать и свинью баэму. В порыве неповиновения, она предпочла съесть себя, что она и сделала к вящему ужасу демона. Despite this, Banica refused to eat her child, beginning to see the demon take shape in her mind as it raged against her decision. As it continued she realized that it was in the shape of a pig, reminding her of her mother and the baemu pig. In a burst of defiance, she instead chose to devour herself, to the tune of the demon's panic. [21] Демоническое перерождение :"Should you follow their reasoning, we must be "their" servants. However, I had no desire for that. Whatever the facts, this place was already our world. I wouldn't stand to keep company with a parent who cannot let go of their child." :―Banica regarding the Demons of Sin[src] :"Послушать их рассуждения, так мы для них "слуги". Однако мне не этого хотелось. Как бы то ни было, это место уже было нашим миром. Я не хотела бы оставаться в компании родителя, который не может отпустить своего ребенка." :―Баника о демонах Греха[src] Используя контракт в своих интересах, Баника получила все силы и знания демона и сама им стала после того, как съела себя. Она так и не оставила своих амбиций - съесть весь мир, но позволила богам и их родственникам упорствовать, а сама, тем временем, планировала присвоить реинкарнировавшие души Гензеля и Гретель, чтобы с их помощью стать Хозяйкой Кладбища и провозгласить Смертельную Концовку, во время которой она наконец поглотит весь сущее и достигнет своей цели. Exploiting her contract, Banica's consumption of her body allowed her to become a demon herself; gaining all of the demon's knowledge and power. She refused to give up her ambition to eventually devour the world and allow the gods and their kin to persist, plotting to instead acquire the reincarnating souls of Hänsel and Gretel to help her find the Grave Yard, become the Master of the Graveyard, and herald the Death ending where she would eventually devour everything in existence for her ambition. Она создала иллюзию особняка Кончита внутри измерения своего сосуда. Бокал её ограничивал, и она ждала до тех пор, пока Эллука Клокворкер не забрала из особняка сосуд, который вскоре украла Призрачная воровка Платоник. Увидев в ней неизвестную реинкарнацию Евы Мунлит, демон удивилась и огорчилась из-за того, что не смогла захватить над ней контроль. Когда бокал попал к AB-CIR, у Баники состоялся разговор с магом насчет того, что она заменила изначального демона и о знаниях о Гензеле и Гретель, которые она при этом получила. She created an illusion of the Conchita Mansion within the dimension of her vessel. Confined to the glass, she waited until Elluka Clockworker retrieved the vessel from her mansion before it was stolen by Phantom Thief Platonic. Amused by the unknowing incarnation of Eve Moonlit, the demon became disappointed that she couldn't be possessed. After the glass was passed onto AB-CIR, Banica conversed with the mage about her replacing the original demon and the knowledge she possessed about Hänsel and Gretel. Позже AB-CIR потеряла контроль над сосудом, и в конце концов он попал к королеве Прим Марлон, примерно после 482 года. В этот момент Баника узнала, что на самом деле старуха и AB-CIR были просто разными телами колдуньи в красной кошке - Ирины Клокворкер. В 490 году ЭС, Abyss I.R. заставила Банику призвать болезнь Гулы на земли Вельзенианской империи, благодаря чему она смогла убить короля Арта I эпидемией. AB-CIR later lost possession of the vessel and it was eventually retrieved by Queen Prim Marlon sometime after EC 482; meeting with Prim's court mage Abyss I.R., the demon discovered that the old woman and AB-CIR were just different bodies possessed by the same red cat mage: Irina Clockworker.[22] In EC 490, Abyss I.R. had Banica conjure a Gula plague to spread across the Beelzenian Empire so she could goad and kill King Arth I with the epidemic.[23] Проделка в сумерках :"An old hag like me can't foresee the whims of a demon." :―Abyss I.R.[src] :"Даже старая ведьма вроде меня не может предугадать капризы демона." :―Abyss I.R.[src] thumb|Баника появилась перед Рилиан и АлексиэлемВ 491 году Abyss I.R. с помощью магии перенесла демона в одно из Четырех Зеркал Люцифении, чтобы любому, за исключением министра Прези, было сложно извлечь демона. Согласно плану по захвату сына королевы Анны, зеркало закопали на пляжах Люцифении, где его вскоре нашли принц Алексиэль и принцесса Рилиан. Тогда Abyss I.R. призвала демона, и она явилась детям в облике тени. In EC 491, Abyss I.R. magically moved the demon to one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia, making it difficult for anyone but Minister Presi to extract. As part of their plan to possess Queen Anne's son, the mirror was buried on the shores of Lucifenia and soon after discovered by Prince Alexiel and Princess Riliane. Abyss I.R. then summoned the demon and Conchita manifested her shadowy form before them. thumb|Баника вселяется в Рилиан Just before moving to possess Alexiel, she noticed the smiling boy was a unique being not covered in the sun god's rules.[24] Losing her smile, the demon hesitated. Uncertain what to do, she noticed Riliane walking away and decided to possess her instead.As her phantom projection possessed the princess, Alexiel intervened and the demon rendered them both unconscious as a result. Afterwards, Riliane awoke under her influence and expressed her newfound hunger to Alexiel.[25] Буквально перед тем как захватить Алексиэля, она заметила, что улыбающийся мальчик уникален, так как на него не распространяются законы бога Солнца. Улыбка спала с лица демона и она заколебалась. Неуверенная в том, как поступить, она заметила как Рилиан уходит прочь и решила захватить её вместо мальчика. Когда её призрачная проекция захватила Рилиан, Алексиэль вмешался и в результате демон оставила без сознания обоих. Позже Рилиан проснулась уже под влиянием Баники и продемонстрировала Алексиэлю свой новоприобретенный аппетит. Afterward, the possessed princess began constantly eating food from the kitchen to satiate her hunger.[26] During the course of her possession, Banica at one point explained to Allen a legend about the ocean, out of gratitude for him sharing his snack with her: if you wrote a wish, placed it in a bottle, and threw it in the ocean, your wish would come true.[27] После того как в нее вселилась демон, принцесса начала постоянно есть на кухне, пытаясь утолить свой голод. В какой-то момент Баника, в качестве благодарности за разделенное угощение, рассказала Аллену про легенду об океане: если написать на листке желание, вложить его в бутылку и бросить в океан, то желание сбудется. Later on, Presi borrowed Banica's power, allowing himself to be completely possessed by her so that he could defeat Elluka Clockworker. After Presi was defeated, Elluka sealed the demon back into the mirror; she was later recalled to the Glass by Abyss I.R. and created another Gula pathogen for the sorceress to kill Queen Anne.[28] Позже Прези одолжил силу Баники, из-за чего она полностью вселилась в него, ради поединка с Эллукой Клокворкер. Позже поражения Прези Эллука запечатала демона в зеркале, откуда позже Abyss I.R. призвала её обратно в Бокал, где Баника создала для колдуньи новый патоген Гулы, от которого умрет королева Анна. Finding Gretel В поисках Гретель :"Foolish child. You are to never be reborn. I have taken your soul from your body. I shall make you the foundation for the Master of the Graveyard." :―Banica to Ney[src] :"Глупое дитя. Тебе не переродиться вновь. Я забрала твою душу из этого тела. Я сделаю из тебя основу для Хозяйки Кладбища"' :―Баника - Ней[src] В 505 году Ней Марлон получила Бокал и Баника поняла, что она настоящее воплощение Арте и узнала, как Abyss I.R. использовала Прим, чтобы прервать предопределенное воплощение Гензель и Гретель в близнецах из Люцифении и создать Ней. В конце концов Баника позволила Ней свободно использовать силу демона и постепенно подрывала её психику, пока она полагалась на демона. After Ney Marlon was given the glass in EC 505 and contracted to the demon,[29] Banica recognized her soul as that of the actual Arte, learning Abyss I.R. had used Prim to disturb Hänsel and Gretel's fated reincarnations as the Lucifen twins and produce Ney. Afterward, Banica allowed Ney to freely use her power, slowly eroding at her unstable sanity as she continued relying on the demon.[30] On one occasion, Banica encountered the forest spirits Lich Arklow and Eater Sabella when Ney tested the power of the undead soldiers on the animals in Marlon's Column Forest.[31] Later that year, when Ney snapped and told the demon to completely consume her at Castle Hedgehog, Banica diverted all her power from the corpse soldiers to her, possessing her entirely and having her undergo a demonic transformation. Баника переодела Ней в свой прижизненный наряд и позволила обезумевшей убийце напасть на собственного сводного брата, Кайла Марлона. Как только Ней была побеждена, Эллука Клокворкер и Гумилия забрали сосуд Кончиты и запечатали его в замке Лайонесс. After dressing Ney in her attire from life, Banica allowed the crazed assassin to attack her half-brother, King Kyle Marlon. Once Ney was subdued, Conchita's vessel was collected and later sealed by Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia at Lioness Castle. When Abyss I.R. stole the vessels, removed the seals, and killed Ney, Banica used her connection to the former contractor to take the girl's soul from her body, in spite of the objections of a watching Kyle. As she took her away, she explained to Kyle the nature of Ney's soul and that it was supposed to be in Riliane. After listening to Ney tell her brother that she expected to be reborn and play with everyone again, the demon laughed, expressing her plan to use her for the foundation of the Master of the Graveyard and then taking her away.[32] Переместившись в красное измерение винного бокала, Баника ждала, пока с помощью воспоминаний Ней не осознает себя как Гретель. Заполучив себе одну из Слуг, Баника велела Арте вернуться к прежним обязанностям и заодно поделилась с ней планами по становлению в качестве Хозяйки Кладбища. Спустя две недели она наблюдала за тем, как её потомок, Жермен Авадония, и Юкина Фризис сражаются с Abyss I.R..Когда Abyss попыталась использовать Ложку Марлона на Рилиан, Баника разрешила Арте вмешаться и использовать её силу, чтобы отменить силу демона Алчности, что способствовало поражению Ирины. Transported into the red dimension of the wine glass, Banica waited until Ney's memories fully awakened as Gretel. Having finally claimed one of the Servants, Banica had Arte return to her original duties as her cook and maid and shared her full plans to become Master of the Graveyard with her.[33] She later watched Abyss I.R. battle her descendant Germaine Avadonia and Yukina Freezis over two weeks later. When Abyss attempted to use the Marlon Spoon on Riliane, Banica allowed Arte to intervene with her power to cancel out the Demon of Greed's own magic and facilitate Irina's defeat.[34] Finding Hänsel В поисках Гензеля :"''Regardless, he's already made a contract. So let's just watch things take its course from here on..." :―Banica regarding Lemy[src] :"Тем не менее, он уже заключил контракт. Так давайте посмотрим, что из этого выйдет..." :―Баника о Леми[src] После того как Эллука Клокворкер забрала Бокал у Микины Фризис, демон со слугами были запечатаны в сосуде. Спустя некоторое время Ирина вернула себе Бокал Баники, и примерно в то же время оназахватила тело Жермен. В тот же период времени, Лич и Пожиратель стали служить Банике. К концу века, взяв себе псевмоним "Джулия Абеляр", Ирина хранила винный Бокал Баники на пьедестале в хранилище своего нового особняка. After Elluka Clockworker collected the Glass from Mikina Freezis, the demon and servant were sealed in her vessel;[35] sometime later, Irina reclaimed Banica's glass whilst possessing Germaine's body.[36] During this period, Lich and Eater came into Banica's service.[37] Toward the end of the century, after Irina took up the alias "Julia Abelard", she stored Banica's wine glass on a pedestal in her new mansion's treasury. В 603 году Леми Абеляр взял Бокал из хранилища Джулии, из-за чего Арте вселилась в него и заставила заключить контракт с демоном. К этому моменту они обе удостоверились, что мальчик со светлыми волосами является реинкарнацией Гензеля. Позже Джулия дала Леми Бокал Кончита и под его слабым влиянием, Леми начинал есть все подряд, как только он оказывался недалеко от Бокала. В то время, как "Ней" помогала Леми по необходимости, Баника решила, что до поры до времени они должны держаться подальше от афер Джулии. In EC 603, Arte possessed Lemy Abelard when the boy took the glass from Julia's treasury, forging a contract between him and the demon; at that time, they confirmed the blond boy was a reincarnation of Hänsel. Julia later gave the Glass of Conchita to Lemy; under the demon's weak influence, the boy began eating anything fed to him while near the glass. While "Ney" assisted him when necessary, Banica decided they should remain largely out of Julia's schemes for the time being.[38] While Lemy slept on the night of September 2, EC 610, Arte told Banica about Julia and Lemy's criminal organization Père Noël and the red cat mage's political career in Lucifenia being in jeopardy; she also related that Elluka Clockworker, allegedly possessed by Eve Moonlit, had offered him the chance to escape with her and leave Julia to suffer the political and legal fallout alone, giving him until the next day to decide his answer. The two of them continued the discussion, remarking on Lemy's incompetence in using the corpse soldiers and what his ultimate decision would be.[39] Дуэль на плато Мерригод :"You'll likely become a threat to me. Therefore—  I shall reap the benefits of your fighting. Here, with the gods and kin... you shall be eradicated as well, Irina Clockworker!" :―Banica interrupts the duel[src] :"Похоже, ты станешь для меня угрозой. Поэтому я буду пожинать плоды твоего боя. Здесь тебя вырвут с корнем, как богов и им подобным, Ирина Клокворкер!" :―Баника вмешивается в дуэль[src] Позже Леми был опасно ранен Гумилией выстрелом в сердце, 26 декабря, после чего его похоронили, а сила Баники удаленно едва спасла его от настоящей смерти. Lemy was later fatally shot through the heart by Gumillia on December 26 and buried, Banica's distant power barely keeping him from true death; around a month later, Julia moved the wine glass to his grave before leaving to duel Elluka and Gumillia at Pale Noël's tomb at Merrigod Plateau. Seeing the opportunity to get near Elluka and observe the outcome with her battling the reincarnation of Levia and Behemo, Banica used her power to heal and revive her contractor. Once Lemy revived from his coma, Banica instructed him to head north to Apocalypse Cliff where his mother was, then introduced herself. Over the next twenty-four hours, Banica led him to the location before letting Ney take over.[40] She then watched as Lemy battled Elluka's apprentice Gumillia within the tomb, continuously healing the boy of all damage the mage inflicted upon him. When Gumillia finally killed Lemy with Grim the End, Banica took the boy's soul into the wine glass. Within the glass, Banica encouraged Lemy to watch how events transpired with them as they dined together, until he was able to recover his memories as Arte had. They watched Irina discard Germaine's body and self-destruct her own with Black Box Type S, dragging everyone caught in the blast into Elluka's inner psychological world. When Irina, Gumillia, Eve, Levia, and Behemo confronted one another in their original forms within the mental world, the demon watched Irina reveal her knowledge about Elluka being Levia before turning Eve into the "Master of the Court" and turning the area into the Court. Once Irina explained the Court she created in Eve could make even gods killable and revealed her intention to destroy everything related to the gods, the threatened Demon of Gluttony decided to intervene. Entering Levia's inner psychological world from the outside herself, the Demon of Gluttony declared she would reap the benefits of their battle by killing all of them. Banica summoned Eater, transformed into Worldeater, into the dimension, introducing him as the "ultimate corpse soldier" before ordering him to devour them all. Irina and Levia retaliated with the fire and lightning magic and three's power collided in a massive blast.[41] Overpowering the three, Banica witnessed Levia, Eve, and Irina's souls fuse into one while everyone else was flung out in the blast. Satisfied with the result, the Demon of Gluttony returned to her vessel.[42] Later that day, Banica sat down to dinner with Arte and Pollo, though the boy was still sulking over her attempts to kill his adoptive mother. She and Arte discussed the events that had transpired, in particular the blending of Irina, Eve, and Levia's souls. Banica brushed the situation off in favor of locating the Grave Yard to complete her role as Master of the Graveyard; to that end, she discussed how they would need to find another contractor.[43] Changing Hands Из рук в руки Since then, the glass was passed onto a variety of owners over time. As her power increased, Banica later transformed Lich and Eater into death gods, giving them reanimated bodies. The glass was then stored at the Graveyard restaurant Lich managed. In EC 978, the glass was collected by Gallerian Marlon. After Lich and Eater arrived demanding Gallerian give back the glass, Banica sucked Lich into the glass. She then told him that the glass was now Gallerian's and that they would be subservient to the judge, as long as Ma was barred from getting near the glass and Gallerian looked for the Grave Yard. Afterwards, she let Lich out of her vessel.[44] After the glass was transferred to one of the mansion's rooms, Banica laughed at the Clockworker's Doll, telling her she was the same as her.[45] The glass was later relocated to Evil's Theater.[46] Evil's Theater :"Whatever, just take your time. The end result will be the same. I will eat you to your last bone." :―Master of the Graveyard[src] :"Какая разница, можешь не торопиться. Итог уже известен. Я съем тебя до последней косточки" :―Хозяйка Кладбища[src] thumb|Хозяйка Кладбища упрекает Механизм за его беспомощность После пробуждения Бокала незадолго до 990 года ЭС, Баника воплотилась в качестве “Хозяйки Кладбища”, когда Лич овеществил её. Арте и Поло пробудились вместе с ней и стали “Слугами”. Вскоре после этого, Баника стала помогать Ма - она защищала Театр от посторонних: убивала и съедала их. Sometime before EC 990, after the glass awakened, Banica took on the form of the "Master of the Graveyard",[47] as Lich had made her a physical body.[48] Arte and Pollo also awakened alongside her, becoming the "Servants". Soon after, she became subservient to the Ma,[49] and was tasked with guarding the theater from any intruders by killing and eating them.[50]When Gammon Octo attempted to infiltrate the theater, Banica showed no interest in him while her servants attacked; Eater then attacked him, knocking him out.[51] She later attended his trial once he was at the mercy of the Master of the Court. There, she reluctantly complied when Waiter had Gammon spared to become the choreman for the theater instead.[52] When Gammon submitted a "motion" to review the script regarding his vision for the Director Doll's utopia, the Master of the Graveyard attended the faux hearing but largely ignored the prophecy.[53] In EC 998, she attended the "trial" meeting the Master of the Court held to search for the vessel of Wrath, and snapped at Gear when he commented on the pointlessness of their search.[54] The following year, the Master of the Graveyard perished along with the other inhabitants as Punishment was fired at the theater.[55] World's End Конец света :"Seeing as the world's come to this, my ambition can no longer come true. You can do as you will after this." :―Banica to Allen :"Я вижу, к чему пришел мир - и теперь моей мечте не осуществиться. Так что ты можешь ''делать все, что захочешь." :―Баника - Аллену [src] Following the end of the Third Period and its subsequent merging with the Hellish Yard in EC 999, the defeated demon returned to Gasto with her servants and recreated an illusion of the Conchita Mansion there. Afterward, the Demon of Gluttony drowned herself in endless meals in the wake of her failure to bring about the end of the world she planned, dissatisfied with the taste of the illusionary food cooked for her. Later on, Pollo reported to Banica that the sun god was sending Prince Alexiel, having become Allen Avadonia, to meet a contractor for each of the demons, her being the one for the Demon of Gluttony. Curious about what the sun god was plotting, Banica accepted the terms and awaited the boy's visit. She was eating another meal at her table in the dining room when Allen entered. Banica ignored the child and continued eating all the food before her, only distracted when Allen tasted of her food. After briefly being coy about her previous meeting with him during his childhood with Riliane, she confirmed with him his reason for being there. In the ensuing conversation she explained to him her reasons for why she had become a demon, as well as her belief that, despite the reincarnated god kins' reasoning, the world belonged to humanity. Allen inquired as to her reasons for possessing Riliane and not him, and Banica told him it was because he was abnormal. Seeing his confusion, the demon elaborated about the knowledge and power she acquired as the demon including all of the sun god's rules she had to follow, citing he simply wasn't covered in them. When pressed for more information, she remained vague. Then Banica directly asked what Sickle was plotting, though Allen was unable to answer. No longer interested in the conversation anymore, she stood and declared her intent to rest, mentioning as she left that Arte wanted to meet with him.[56] The End of Capriccio Конец Каприччио Later on, Banica had her servants deal with the Tasan Party soldiers that arrived in the former Beelzenia, having Lich and Eater destroy their Black Box and having Arte and Pollo capture and interrogate a soldier for information about Evil's Theater. Some time after she was visited again by Allen, this time with Nemesis Sudou, Levia's reincarnation, in tow. Despite still being in the middle of eating, Banica soon began talking with her guests, relating everything that she had learned about the world from her time as a demon and from devouring Vlad. Discussing how the world was different from what the gods had intended, Banica related her wish for Arte and Pollo to know of another world as she, Lich and Eater did. During the conversation, the topic switched to the Tasan Party and Banica also summoned Lich over, who spoke with Nemesis soon after. Once Arte and Pollo finished interrogating the captive soldier, Banica then announced she planned to head there herself, both to get rid of Gammon Octo as well as make it her new home. Joined by Nemesis, her servants and Allen,[57] Banica made it to Evil's Theater and confronted Gammon in the hallway, having Allen and Nemesis stall him while she went into the director's office. After Ma resurfaced from within Riliane and absorbed Banica along with the rest of the contractors,[58] Banica was later freed from the fusion.[59] She was later approached by Seth, who shared his research about parallel worlds with her; she then accepted his offer to be a guinea pig for his new invention, Neo Black Box. Banica used the device to travel to a parallel world along with her servants, deciding to study its gigantic inhabitants with the intention of eating them.[60] 'Наследие Со временем Эллука Часовщица позаботилась о том, чтобы расследование Империей в Особняке Кончиты переросло в слухи о каннибализме Баники. В течение расследования, сама Кончита в особняке найдена не была, ее замок стоял пуст в абсолютной чистоте и порядке. Империя решила, что Кончита сбежала в одну из соседних стран, и прервала расследование Эллуки.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV В итоге у сына, которого Баника оставила, тоже появились дети, и его семья продолжала расти на протяжении нескольких поколений, вплоть до Жермен Авадонии. By the time Elluka Clockworker infiltrated the Conchita Mansion as part of the Empire's investigation into rumors of Banica's cannibalism, Conchita was discovered missing and her castle empty and in perfect order. The Empire determined Conchita had fled to one of its neighboring countries and discontinued Elluka's investigation.[61] Her child that she also left behind eventually had offspring as well and continued for several generations, leading to Germaine Avadonia.[62] Санан Ной позже написал сказку под названием "Вампирша Баника" на основе ее жизни, которая стала популярной по всему ЭвилиусуWaltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook, подчеркивая ее выдающуюся кухню и легендарное рождение.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 В сказку также попала и ее "бессмертная армия", которая по рассказу была вырыта из своих же могил и проклята на вечное служение ей в качестве воскрешенных слуг.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Так же было упомянуто, что если она в течение трех дней не будет пить вино из человеческой крови, то в конечном счете зачахнет и превратится в прах.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Среди литературного фольклора , собравшегося вокруг Баники, так же встречались слова, что она была порабощена бокалом, сосудом "Греха", который и превратил ее в "Дьявольскую Пожирательницу". Sanan Noi later created a fairy tale based on her called "Vampiress Vanika" that became famous throughout Evillious,[63] highlighting her legendary birth and remarkable savory.[64] Included in the tale were the "corpse soldiers" that were dug up in the cemetery and cursed to serve her forever as her reanimated servants through the power of her cursed[65] red wine glass.[66] It was said she would wither away if she failed to drink wine made from human blood for three days.[67] Elluka Clockworker later passed on her knowledge of Banica to the historian Will Jaakko, who later compiled a manuscript regarding the vessels of sin. Centuries after Conchita's death, Yukina Freezis visited the site of her ruined mansion while investigating Will's writings on the Seven Deadly Sins. Among the folklore in literature surrounding Banica was that she was possessed by a glass vessel of sin, which turned her into a "Evil Food Eater".[68] Исторические записи спорят о ее фигуре, так как некоторые говорили, что она была невероятных размеров полнушкой, а остальные утверждали, что она наоборот была довольной красивой, стройной особой.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Многие блюда и рецепты, которыми она одарила Бельзению в результате своих странствий стали частью народной кухни и ее традиций, наравне с Кровавой Могилой, вином, которое она так любилаThe Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2, и которое продолжало существовать в Королевстве Люцифении еще около двух столетий позже.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Historical records conflicted about her actual figure, some saying she was large and plump while others claimed she was beautiful and thin.[69] Many of the dishes and recipes brought back to Beelzenia on her travels were incorporated into its culinary tradition including the Blood Grave wine she loved,[70] which continued to exist nearly two centuries later in the Kingdom of Lucifenia [71]and a further four centuries in USE Levianta. Ma later created a film regarding Banica's possession, adding her commentary as she watched the film with a captured visitor of Evil's Theater.[72] Личность и Характер Баника Кончита была волевой женщиной и ненасытной гедонисткой. Из-за своего детства, еда с ранних лет стала навязчивой идеей для Баники, сначала чтобы угодить матери, позже ради себя самой.Таким образом, еда стала смыслом её жизни и была одновременно и утешением после неудач, и страстью - Баника тратила все силы на поиск блюд из самых восхитительных кухонь мира. Когда в Кончиту вселился демон Чревоугодия, она подошла к изучению нелепых и отвратительных “кухонь” с тем же интересом и энтузиазмом, поэтому в итоге её вкус перешел все границы в плане того, что считать пищей. После того как Баника стала новым демоном Чревоугодия, её аппетиты выросли настолько, что она захотела поглотить весь мир. Banica Conchita was a strong willed woman and an insatiable hedonist. Due to her childhood,[73] Banica developed a fixation with eating from an early age that gradually evolved, first to please her mother and then for her own sake.[74] Food thus stood at the center of her life, being both her comfort in the face of failure and her passion, and Banica dedicated all of her energies to seeking out and tasting the world's most delectable cuisines.[75] Once possessed by the Demon of Gluttony, Banica approached grotesque and disgusting "cuisines" with this same zest and curiosity, her appetite devolving until she had lost all boundaries to what she considered food.[76] As the new Demon of Gluttony, her appetite had become such that she planned to devour the entire world.[77] Пристрастие Баники к еде помогало ей справляться с насилием, которому она подвергалась в детстве, поэтому без угроз со стороны матери она свободно ела все, что хотела. Banica's love of food allowed her to cope with her past abuse; no longer menaced by her mother, she reveled in being free to eat whatever she wanted. This reflected an increasingly stronger will as she grew; as a teen Banica acted timid and easily cowed, and suffered from traumatic flashbacks to her youth that led to her frantically feeding herself in fear of her deceased mother.[78] By her adulthood, she had conquered these traumas and was unafraid of anyone's judgment in her actions or what she ate, eating the taboo baemu pig and even brazenly devouring insects in public.[79] This in particular fed her defiance to the Demon of Gluttony by the end of her life.[80] Под влиянием демона Баника радикально начала ставить себя выше других, стала жестокой, эгоистичной и властной, она ни во что не ставила человеческие жизни и свои обязанности как герцогини. Схожим образом она безжалостно вела себя со слугами, которые не могли угодить её аппетитам Prioritizing herself utterly above anyone else, Banica under her demonic possession became cruel, selfish and domineering, showing no respect for human life or for her duties as Duke. Similarly she was ruthless towards her employees who couldn't satisfy her appetite, considering them nuisances worthy of being eaten themselves if they stepped out of line.[81] As the Demon of the Gluttony, she similarly acted malicious, whimsical, and inconsiderate towards those that came in contact with her, in contrast to her kind behavior as a young girl. Nonetheless, she maintained several close relationships through her life and even, to a small extent, showed maternal love towards her child. Banica was also, ordinarily, a calm individual, unflinching in the face of various strange, terrifying, or surprising occurrences before and after her possession.[82] She also, despite her behavior, acted polite and formal with others,[83] even curbing the rudeness of her servants in public.[84] Banica also had a hobby for gardening, albeit for the purpose of growing more food.[85] She was famed for loving Blood Grave after its invention,[86] and appeared to enjoy human flesh in particular out of all of her gruesome meals.[87] Навыки и Способности Баника была непревзойденным знатоком в еде, хорошим стратегом и человеком, который внес наибольший вклад в культуру Бельзении. Фактически, отменный аппетит у Баники был с самого рождения, а потому стала несравнима в скорости и объемах поглощения еды до такой степени, что с легкостью выигрывала соревнования, используя свой талант.Evil Food Eater Conchita – Revised PV Кончита, ярый поклонник пищи, развила потрясающий вкус и была осведомлена о вкусах не только Империи Бельзения, но и остальных государств, чем и заработала титул "Гурманка-Дворянка Баника".Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Из-за этого она так же смогла с помощью фермеров Грабии сотворить вино Кровавая Могила, которое оставалась популярным среди всей знати но протяжении Эвилиуса даже после ее смерти.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 После того, как она заключила контракт с Демоном Обжорства, она освободилась от необъятных форм и стала весьма худой и стройной, подправила свое здоровье и из-за этого избежала смерти. Сделка с Демоном так же подразумевала, что она могла съесть что угодно и сколько угодно, как к примеру таки неудобоваримые и несъедобные вещи: волосы, жизнеопасные токсины. Как она попробовала позже, это привело лишь к онемению, которое не угрожало ее жизни. Потому ее тело оставалось таким же здоровым и даже имело способности к восстановлению, не смотря на то, что она ела. Так же Баника могла воскрешать мертых, умерших от болезни goula, силой Бокала и использовала их для защиты своего дома. Не смотря на низкий уровень сообразительности бессмертных воскресших солдатов, ими было легко коммандовать, как Баника и делала через Арте, создавая непреодолимую армию.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita После поглощения самой себя и Демона ОбжорстваHeavenly Yard, Баника забрала себе силы бывшего демона долго оставаться в виде призрака после своей смертиTwiright Prank Story, овладевать живыми людьми, которые заключат контракт с ее бокалом, создавать и улучшать лекарство против болезни goula и воскрешать мертвых своими собственными силами. Вопреки этому она была ограничена Бокалом, а потому могла свободно использоваться Ириной Часовщицей для ее собственных умыслов. Хотя даже колдуньи признавали, что ход взаимодействия с ней всегда было непредсказуемо, и она могла с легкостью игнорировать те желания, которые она хотела.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue thumb|left|400px|Баника возвращает к жизни мёртвых. Связи Между Героями Карлос Марлон: жених Баники, а позже пища. Хотя они и были обручены, чувства Баники к нему до отмены помолвки неизвестны. Как-то она обнаружила, что он переодевался ее поваром Джозефом и влюбилась в него, вынашивая его ребенка. После того, как Карлос пытался ее отравить, Баника обезумела. Её любовь к нему переросла в маниакальное желание съесть его, поэтому она приказала убить его. Джозеф: пятнадцатый повар Баники. Сначала, она его рассматривала исключительно как способ утолить свой голод и не рассматривала его в качестве человеческого существа. По истечению некоторого времени, она начала в него влюбляться, а в течение их романа раскрылось, что Джозеф по-настоящему был Карлосом. Арте: служанка Кончиты, а затем и пища. Кончита и Арте были близкими друзьями с детства. Благодаря этой дружбе, Баника возлагала на Арте исполнение почти всех своих нужд и желаний, как на верного слугу, доверяя девушке даже контроль над своими территориями. Несмотря на то, что в итоге из интереса Баника ее съела, она продолжала от нее зависеть, в поисках ее следующих реинкарнаций, чтобы воссоединиться с ней снова. Полло: слуга Кончиты, а затем и пища. Кончита и Полло были близкими друзьями с детства. Благодаря этой дружбе, Баника возлагала на Полло исполнение почти всех своих нужд и желаний, как на верного слугу, и даже не смотря на его очевидную глупость, доверяя парню даже контроль над своими территориями. Несмотря на то, что в итоге из интереса Баника его съела, она продолжала от него зависеть, в поисках ее следующих реинкарнаций, чтобы воссоединиться с ним снова. Мегуру Кончита: мать Баники. Строгая диетическая дисциплина и жестокие наказания, полученные Баникой от Мегуру, помогли дворянинке наслаждаться едой еще больше. Неизвестно оплакивала ли Баника свою мать или нет. Неизвестный ребенок: ребенок Баники от Карлоса. Когда демон посоветовал Банике съесть своего ребенка, Баника неизбежно выбрала съесть себя, тем самым спасая ему жизнь. Хозяйка Кладбища: позднее воплощение Баники. После того как Баника заняла место Демона Обжорства, она захотела стать Хозяйкой Кладбища, даже не зная что по-настоящему значит это название. Мелочи Разработка и происхождение * Имя Баники это переделка английского слова "каннибализм".The Heavenly Yard -May 29, 2013- バニカ=コンチータは食人行動「カニバリズム」のもじり。コンチータは適当w * "Кончита" это сокращенное испанское слово "понимание" * Кончиту, в связи с ее хобби, которое, как считалось, заключалось в том, что она регулярно пила кровь, несколько веков спустя перевоплотили в вампира, может быть частично вдохновляясь Владом Сажателем-на-кол. * При разработке истории Дьявольской Пожирательницы Кончиты, Akuno-P хотел, чтобы Кончита была больше похожа на монстра, чем на человека.The Heavenly Yard-March 5, 2009 http://mothy.blog39.fc2.com/blog-entry-96.html 「コンチータ」は人間というより怪物に近い存在で、 Интересные Факты * На момент ее рождения, Баника весила 3 кг; к 16, ее вес достиг 170 кг и ближе к смерти, она весила более 600 кг. Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV * Она родилась в тот же месяц (ноябрь), что и ее вокалоид. Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV * По иронии судьбы, она стала наследницей Сатериазиса Веномании, став причиной второго крупного инцидента, касающегося Семи смертных грехов, а так же убив потомка Качесса Крим, убийцы самого Веномании. * Благодаря своей родословной до герцога Веномании, как Баника, так и ее ребенок подвержены риску развития наследственного синдрома Возращивания Зла, а так же передать его будущим поколениям.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Галерея Concept Art= F1c678c9.jpg|Original Evil Food Eater Conchita concept art from Ichika's blog 252px-Conchita2.jpg|Concept Art of Conchita's dress ConchitaArtePolloprofile.png|Profiles of Banica, Pollo, and Arte from Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita SCPalbumconcept.png|Concept art of Banica for the limited edition cover of Seven Crimes and Punishments Enbizakadeadlymain.png|Banica in the recap in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka SDScommetJudgment.png|Banica in the recap in Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption Heavenly_novel04.jpg|Banica's profile in Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard |-| Song Apparitions= Banica_Conchita.jpg|Баника в клипе Evil Food Eater Conchita Conchita_03.jpg|Баника в клипе Evil Food Eater Conchita Akujiki new.jpg|Banica Conchita as seen in the revised song PV Demon.PNG|The Demon of Gluttony in Twiright Prank conchita.png|Conchita's appearance in Heartbeat Clocktower Muzzle_gluttony.png|Banica as she appears in The Muzzle of Nemesis SCP003.png|Banica as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Book Apparitions= File:BTO5vLyCQAAwHIg.jpg|Banica Conchita as seen on the cover of Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita EFECBanicaCarlos.png|A heavyweight Conchita in the novel EFECBanicaJoseph.png|Banica in bed with Carlos by her side Conchitakyata2.png|Banica as seen in the novel's trailer, illustrated by kyata Banicademon.jpg|The Demon in the Twiright Prank story 221.jpg|Banica taking Ney Futapie away in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue DemonGluttony.jpg|Banica in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook EFECBanica.png|Banica in the light novel SCPStoryCover.png|Banica as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPBanicaConchita.png|Banica as seen in the story Heavenlymotc.jpg|Master of the Graveyard calling Lich in Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard |-| Manga Apparitions= BanicaChibicolored.png|Banica in the Welcome to Conchita Dining Room BanicaArtePolloWCDR.png|Banica as she appears in the manga BanicaArtePolloJoseph.png|Banica as seen in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga CarlosBanicaDSoE.png|A young Banica in the manga BanicaVenomaniamanga.png|Banica as she appears in The Daughter of Evil manga QuartetsBanica.png|Banica as she appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsBanica2.png|Banica in the manga QuartetsBanicaChild.png|A young Banica in the manga QuartetsBanicaDemon.png|Banica as the Demon of Gluttony in the manga SCP!Banica.png|Banica as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Misc= BanicaEFbooklet.png|Banica Conchita as she appears in the Evils Forest booklet Natucomi1 4a.jpg|Banica on the cover of the Evil Food Eater Conchita (revised) album Conchita 02.png|Banica on the Evils Kingdom CD cover Kingdom meiko.jpg|Banica's profile picture on the Evils Kingdom website Pcard meiko.jpg|Seven Deadly Sin Playing Card featuring Conchita Conchita Ichika.jpg|Chibi illustration of Banica Conchita by Ichika Conchi.png|Conchita with her maid and butler in a poster of Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Conchitamenu.jpg|Banica in the novel's booklet tumblr_n3aemyOqoS1sc6ltuo1_500.jpg|Banica in Miku Pack 006 BanicaArtePolloIchika.jpg|Illustration of Banica, Arte, and Pollo by Ichika BanicaRilianeIchika.png|Illustration of Banica celebrating Kiss Day by Ichika BanicaeatingIchika.png|Illustration of Banica celebrating Rice Ball Day by Ichika Bq5F2JhCMAE8nJp.jpg|Illustration of Banica by Ichika Bq5FlDNCAAE5ykx.jpg|Illustration of Banica by Ichika BanicaCarlosGenderbents.png|Banica and a male Banica having a meal with their respective partners GenderbentConchitaIchika.png|A male version of Banica as imagined by Ichika ArtePolloBanicaEarly.jpg|An early illustration of Banica, Arte and Pollo by Ichika BanicaArtePolloJosephPlatonicMargaritaIchika.png|Comic involving Banica, Arte, Pollo, Joseph, Platonic, and Margarita by Ichika Chara img1C-1-.jpg Banicaundead-1-.png|Баника возвращает к жизни мертвых. BanicaCarlosIchika.png|Illustration of Banica and Carlos for Bomasu 12 by Ichika BanicaCarlosArtePolloIchika.png|Comic featuring Banica and her servants by Ichika SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Banica as seen in the Seven Crimes and Punishments album BanicaSSP.png|Banica's profile on The Seven Sins and Punishment website ComicSateriasisBanicaIchika.png|Comic of Banica and Sateriasis at "Capriccio Academy" by Ichika ComicParodyTamara2.png|Comic of Banica at "Capriccio Academy" by Tamara IllustrationBanicaCarlos.png|Chibi illustration of Banica and Carlos by Ichika BanicaJosephIchika.png|Comic featuring Banica and Joseph by Ichika BanicaArtePolloDemonIchika.png|Comic of Banica with the Demon of Gluttony by Ichika ComicBanicaJosephArtePollo.png|Comic featuring Banica and her servants by Ichika CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Poster of Banica in "Capriccio Academy of the Dead" by Tamara CarlosBanicaIchika.png|Comic featuring Banica and Carlos by Ichika RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Banica's red strings of fate by Ichika Appearances References }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мейко Категория:MEIKO Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Venomania Bloodline Категория:Beelzenia Категория:Чревоугодие Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita